Market
by onewritestofillemptiness
Summary: Prompt I received on Tumblr. Emma and Queen Regina meet. Emma knows that Regina is the Queen, but Regina has no clue Emma is a Princess. Regina starts falling for the blonde traveler that stumbled upon her path. Oneshot


**prompt:_I got so many feels from seeing Princess Emma in a dress, so beautiful! Will you do a story of the Queen falling for the Princess? (she doesn't know it's Emma at first and the following week after they meet, the Queen sees her again at Emma's birthday ball). Plus Regina courts her? :)- anon_**

**I do not own Ouat...sadly. **

* * *

Queen Regina strolled through the village, two of her men following closely behind her. The horse she was on walked slowly around the dirt road, it's tail swishing with every step it took. The black mare walked with as much regal-ness as a the Queen upon its back. Regina had her chin pointed outwards, hooded eyes gazing down at the path in front of her. Commoners raced out of their homes to meet the Queen, bowing slightly at the surprised visit of their Ruler.  
"Your Majesty" rang throughout the village. Their tones, not filled with fear, but with happiness and gratitude for their beloved Queen.  
Queen Regina nodded at the people she passed by, smiling slightly at them.

The Queen got off her horse, Raven. Simply tying him up to the post near the market. The Market was filled with small vendors selling their products. Regina always came down whenever she can, interested in the goods her commoners made.  
"Your Majesty, my Mother and I grew these beautiful green apples. Would you like to indulge in a few? We know how much you love your apples." A small girl around 14 years old asked. Her red hair tightly braided into two, her freckled cheeks blushed lightly while looking up at the Queen.  
"Oh Hello Anna. My dear, I would love some." Regina usually only ate the red and delicious apples that she grew personally in her gardens, but she has realized she liked the green apples Anna and her mother grew when she tried them months ago. Regina placed a few apples in a woven basket, passing it to the guards.  
"Thank you Anna, and when you see your Mother tell her thank you also." She placed 2 gold coins in the small girls hand, smiling when she sees the girl gape at the coins.  
" B-but your Majesty! This is too much!"  
" Goodbye Anna.. I'll see you next time." Regina winked at the girl, strolling off to the next booths. Stopping at each vendor, making sure to do the same process. She would buy some items from the booth and give them a hefty amount of pay. The guards behind her carried the good she bought and placed them in the satchels on their horses.  
While walking around the market, Regina noticed something was different. There was a hooded figure walking behind her, looking at a vendor 3 booths down. She did not recognize her at all and Regina, as Queen, knew everyone.. she made sure of it. The Queen slowed down her pace, making sure the hooded figure caught up to the booth she was at.  
_Megan's Jewelry_.  
"'ello your Majesty, 'ood 'ay isn't it" Megan twirled a piece of hay between her pale lips, smiling brightly at the Queen.  
"Yes it is, that's why I decided to come today." Regina smiled just as brightly, as her eyes scanned the jewelry.  
"and a 'ello to you Miss too, I 'ever seen ya here before. Ya must be a traveler." Megan smiled, glancing at the hooded figure. Regina's eyebrows furrowed.  
"Miss?" Regina thought out loud.  
Regina turned regally towards the hooded figure, watching her intently. Pale hands reached up, pulling the hood down. Blonde curls came spilling out, bouncing lightly on the girls shoulders.  
Regina froze.  
"Yes I am a Miss, your Majesty. Were you expecting a Man?" The blonde teased, turning to look at the Queen. A small gasp tumbling from her lips, as the Emerald eyes of the blonde lock onto the Queen's mocha brown. A pink blush crept its way up onto the blondes face as she took in the Queen's beauty. Regaining herself, the blonde bowed slightly.  
Regina's eyes fell back onto the booth, her eyes landing on a pair of earrings. She traced her fingertips over the delicate metal of the earrings, taking in the shape of the earrings.  
Feathers.  
Two feather earrings both made out of a soft silver brass. It was a simple design.  
Regina went to pick them up, when a hand on her shoulder stopped her.  
"Your Majesty, we must leave now. A messenger from another kingdom stopped by searching for you." Regina nodded, dropping the earrings back on the booth.  
"Well It looks like duty calls. Have a good day Megan.." Queen Regina smiled softly, before turning to the blonde.  
" It was a pleasure meeting you, If you have any questions on your visit here.. you may come to the palace." Regina didn't know but there was something about the blonde…something that made her heart feel light. As though her heart gained wings and was fluttering around wildly in her chest cavity.  
"Thank you Your Majesty, I will see to it that I will." The blonde smiled. Reaching to take the Queen's hand, pulling it up to her lips. A pair of light pink lips touched a delicate tanned hand.  
The Queen let a small gasp leave her lips, while a her cheeks tinted a soft red. She left the blonde kiss her hand, which was a big move. When nobles came to her Kingdom, most of the men made a move for her hand. Which she always followed up with a harsh pull away, and a huff.  
But here she was… letting a woman she didn't know place her lips on her hand… soft, pink lips.  
When the blonde finally pulled away, it was like she could breath again. Though her heart ached at the lost.  
Regina growled at herself for showing the slightest weakness. Meeting this blonde made her drop ever mask she had on, making her feel exposed.  
She harshly wrenched her hand away, before storming off towards her horse.  
Regina did not look back once, not even to see the blonde smirking slightly and paying Megan for a purchase.

* * *

"Your Majesty you have a visitor.. She claims her name is Emma and that you met her in the market today" Graham, the Queen's personal guard, entered the dinning room. Where the Queen sat, alone, eating her dinner.  
Regina glanced up at the man, taking In what he had said.  
A hot blush grew on her cheeks when she realized who Graham was talking about.  
"Uhm.." The Queen pushed back her chair, walking towards the door. ".. Yes Graham, bring her to my personal chambers please. Plus have Beatrice bring up a plate of dinner for our guest."  
"Of course Your Majesty." Graham bowed slightly, before walking out of the dinning room.  
Regina walked towards her chambers, hoping to beat the blonde there.  
"So her name is Emma.. " Regina mumbled to herself, a small smile falling on her lips. She found herself smiling to herself the whole walk to her room, not able to let the mask fall back on her face.  
The Queen let the name bounce around in her head, her heart flying around in her chest once again… finally able to give a name to the beautiful blonde she met earlier today.  
When the Regina entered her chambers, she walks over the her overly long couch. Attempting to make herself look as though she was busy. Regina finally picks up a book, when there was a knock on the door.  
She cleared her throat before letting out a small "Come in".  
The two oak doors swung open, revealing Graham and the blonde.  
"Emma." Regina gasped. The blonde was dressed in black leather riding pants and an emerald green corset over a white ruffled shirt.  
Emma stepped into the room, leaving Graham to close the doors as her left the room. Giving the girls privacy.  
" Hello again your Majesty." Emma once again reached for her hand, placing a soft kiss right above the knuckles. The Queen blushed furiously before looking away, attempting to hide the redness that exploded on her cheeks.  
" So you took up my offer, Emma" Regina purred, the blondes name sounding delicious on the Queen's lips.  
"Yes well when a beautiful woman asks you back to her place… or palace. How can I refuse." Emma smirked, going over to sit on the couch Regina once occupied.  
Regina stood stalk still when Emma commented on her beauty. In all her years, she had been told how sexy, hot, or just simply pretty she was.. But never beautiful. Her blush getting darker.  
"Well… Yes, I guess that is correct." Regina mumbled, taking her place on the couch.  
"Your palace is absolutely amazing, your Majesty."  
"Thank you Emma." Regina shyly smiled, though stopped before cursing herself. She is a Queen and here she is acting like a fool.  
Regina cleared her throat before going for the bottle of apple cider, hoping to mask the strange feelings she was getting. Pouring two glasses and offering one to the blonde.  
"So dear, Why did you travel to my kingdom?" The Queen questioned, looking expectantly at the Blonde traveler.  
" Ah… Well my birthday is soon, and my parents allowed me to travel for a few days before I turned 18. So I got my steed and rode around the land. I desperately wanted to see your kingdom before heading home." Emma smiled, glancing towards the open balcony door. She put down her glass and walked towards the door.  
" Emma what are you doing?" The Queen asked, before following the blonde outside.  
Regina and Emma leaned against the ledge of the balcony. Looking at the sunset hitting the land.  
" I'm just enjoying the view, your Majesty." Emma whispered. Regina could see from the corner of her eyes, that the Blonde was looking right at her.  
Regina just hummed in response, letting her gaze fall on her kingdom.  
"I almost forgot, uhm… I got you something..—"  
"Call me Regina, please Emma." The Queen whispered, smiling softly at the blonde.  
"Well then… Regina, I got you something." Emma reached into the pocket of her riding pants, pulling out a small bag. She handed the small bag to the Queen.  
Regina slowly opened the bag. She gasped as it started revealing the earrings she wanted from the market earlier.  
"I saw you looking at them.. and I thought maybe you wanted them.. So uhm.." Emma nervously placed her hand at the back of her neck. " I got them for you. I hope you don't mind"  
The Queen starred wide eyed at the blonde, her mouth parted slightly. She held the feather earrings to her chest, as her heart swelled. There was something about the blonde… She needed to be closer to her. Regina stepped closer to the blonde, until she was a breath away.  
"Thank you Emma.." Regina whispered as she placed her red lips on the blondes cheek. Emma froze slightly under her lips, before leaning in against the Queen. Her hands went to Regina's hips, letting the Queen wrap the hand that wasn't holding the earrings.. around Emma's waist. Regina pulled back, looking at the small lipstick print left on the blondes cheek. A small smirk felon her lips as she looked at the mark she made.  
Emma glanced out at the night, a surprised gasp falling from her lips.  
"Oh no! I promised my parents I would be home before the black of night… I must leave now so I can get there in time." Emma scrambled back, racing off the balcony. Leaving a confused Queen behind.  
"EMMA! Wait. Can't you stay the night, its too dark for you to go out by yourself." Regina followed the blonde to the chambers door.  
"I live in the kingdom right next to yours, It's only a short ride." Emma explained, watching the Queen's reaction. Regina stared blankly at the traveler.  
"You are from the White kingdom?" the disgust couldn't be hidden from the tone in her voice.  
Emma smiled sadly, knowing why the Queen reacted that way.  
" Yes I am… I am sorry I didn't tell you." Emma's gaze fell downward, her heart clenching painfully in her chest. The thought of the Queen hating her.. hurt.  
"If you are from The White Kingdom and you knew who I was… Why were you nice to me?" Regina questioned, a small pang of guilt hitting her as she sees Emma's face.  
" The White Kingdom, as stubborn as they may be.., is starting to forgive you. That's why you were given an invitation to the ball their having right?" Emma smiled.  
"How did you know I received an invitation?" Regina questioned, leaning in closer to the blonde.  
"Overheard what the guard said.. put together the pieces. Just figured since it kind of the only thing that is happening any time soon." Emma mumbled but smirked as Regina just accepted Emma's sight mumble.  
"So.. Are you going?" Emma asked softly, leaning in closely to the Queen. ".. cause if you do, you could visit me. If you wanted to."  
Regina gazed down at Emma's lips, before looking into the Emerald green depths.  
" Yeah… I guess I could stop by, you know show my support to the kingdom.." Her eyes falling back to Emma's lips, unconsciously licking her own. "..I could stop by… to see you."  
Emma smiled, leaning in until her lips were right beside Regina's ear.  
"Good my Queen." Her breath tingled the shell of the Queen's ear. Making Regina shiver slightly. Emma pulled away from the Queen, opening the door.  
"I'll see you then." Emma whispered, before disappearing down the hall.

* * *

Regina sat at her desk, her fingertips running over the invitation.  
**The White Kingdom invites you to the Princess's18th birthday ball. Held by her parents Queen Snow White and King James Charming.**  
Snow and Regina never really got on good terms, maybe her showing up for her daughters birthday will help burry the past. She thought about Emma, how she somehow came in and did something to her. It was like she was falling.. NO! Regina refused to admit it.  
"I can't really be falling for a girl I just met.." Regina mumbled

* * *

Regina strolled into the opened doors of the ball room.  
"After this I will go look for Emma.. Why didn't she tell me where she lived?" She mumbled to herself.  
"Presenting Queen Regina! Ruler of the Dark Kingdom." The announcer blew a trumpet, bowing slightly to the Queen. Regina gazed around the room, locking eyes with Snow White…whom was hastily making her way towards her.  
"Oh Regina! You came. I am so happy you were able to make it." Snow wrapped her arms around Regina, the Queen allowing the embrace only for a few moments.  
"Well I have yet to meet your daughter… So why not meet her today. " Regina forced a small smile. Not taking an instant liking to the overly cheery voice of the other Queen.  
"Oh yes! You must meet her, I think she is over there by her father." Snow grabbed Regina's arm, dragging her towards their destination. Regina was dragged to a part of the room where there was a swarm of Princes, supposedly the object of their attention was the Princess.  
"Wow Snow, looks like your daughter is the life of the party" Regina commented, not catching any glimpse of the Princess only the backs of a dozen or so Princes.  
Snow fell into a fit of giggles.  
"What?" Regina asked, confusion evident on her face.  
"If only they knew.." Snow smirked. Before yelling at the Princes.  
"Guys ease up. Why don't you leave the poor girl alone and go get drinks" Snow yelled, and the Princes scattered. Leaving the Princess alone.  
A small gasp tumbled from Regina's lips as she caught sight of the Princess… It was her Emma.  
Emma was dressed in a slightly tinted silver, white dress. With small diamonds on the top of the dress, following a slight floral design. The bottom of the dress sparkled just as it hit the right light. Her hair was pulled up into a loose clipping, strands of hair falling on her face.  
To Regina…and everyone else in the room, she looked beautiful.  
"Regina." Emma breathed, ".. You came!"  
Millions of thoughts ran over in the Queen's mind as she looked at the Blonde. Emma looked expectantly at her, looking at her overall appearance. Regina wore a light blue dress, like the one she wore years ago. But this time a darker blue trimmed the edges of the dress. Small silver flakes sparkled on the bottom half of the dress. Her hair, like the blondes, was up but hers was in a tight bun with slight curled parts falling out at the end.  
"Emma? You know her?" Snow questioned from beside Regina, her eyes bouncing from her daughter to the dark Queen.  
Ignoring her mother, Emma reached forward taking the Queens hand. Placing a small kiss on her knuckles, like before.  
"You look absolutely beautiful My Queen."  
"As do you Princess." Regina rolled off the title with the tip of her tongue. Looking clearly into the blondes eyes. Emma got the message loud and clear.  
"Mother, Queen Regina and I are going to the garden, please make sure the boys. do not disturb us. " Emma pulled Regina towards the doors, slipping through them with the Queen in tow.  
They entered the garden, which were lit up with many lights. Shadows casting everywhere.  
"OKAY! What is with your family and pulling me everywhere." Regina huffed, glaring at the blonde.  
Emma let out a soft chuckle.  
"Sorry about that, I just figured you wanted me to explain.. and I didn't want one of the Princes catching up with us." Emma explained.  
"Fine, explain." Regina demanded.  
"I uhm.." Emma scratched her head in thought.".. My parents let me go out for a few days because of my birthday was coming up.. so I did. I went to your Kingdom. I told the truth, I never once lied.. No I know what you are thinking, I didn't lie about the being a princess thing. I just never told you, since you never asked in the first place." Emma watched every reaction and emotion that went through the Queen. She noticed a glint that caught behind the Queen's hair. Catching sight of a feather hanging down from her left ear.  
"I see you are wearing the earrings I got you, your Majesty. " Emma teased. Lifting her hand to tuck the strand of hair behind the Queen's ear. Letting the feather show fully.  
Regina unconsciously shifted forward, leaning in towards the blonde.  
"Regina.. does it really bother you that I am the White Kingdoms princess?" Emma asked softly, leaning into the Queen. Placing her hands on her hips, creating little to no space between them. Regina breathed softly, her own hands landing on Emma's forearms.  
"No.. it doesn't Emma. I though It did but I can't keep myself from falling in l-" Regina gasped, her hand flying to her mouth. Shocked by the word she was going to say… to tell the Princess.  
" ..falling in what ? Regina please tell me " Emma whispered, bringing the Queen closer to her.  
Regina gulped, letting herself get pulled by the Princess.  
"Emma.. I fell for you . Your voice and face entered my mind constantly. I couldn't think of anyone else. The thing is though Is that we barely know each other!" Regina argued, not willing herself to look at the Princess.  
"Regina.." Emma pulled the Queens chin up, so their eyes locked. ".. I fell for you too."  
Emma leaned in, her eyes now locked with Regina's lips. She placed a small kiss onto her lips, mixing a pale pink with a red. Regina instantly moved her own lips against the blonde. Welcoming all the feelings the blonde was offering her. Emma traced her tongue against the Queen's lower lip, begging for entrance. Regina didn't budge. Emma tried again, pushing a little harder against Regina's lips. The Queen smirked into the kiss, but still didn't make a move to allow the blonde entrance. The blonde growled before Regina took the blondes bottom lip between her teeth, biting the flesh. Emma gasped, allowing the Queen to push her tongue into her mouth.  
"Regina!"  
Emma and Regina pulled apart quickly, brushing down invisible wrinkles in their dresses.  
"Yes Snow?" Regina called, as Snow white makes an appearance.  
"I am hoping you are going to court her by the way you were shoving your tongue down my daughters throat!" Snow teased. Making both Emma and Regina's jaw drop and flush with embarrassment.  
"I-I haven't got to that part yet." Regina stuttered.  
Snow made a disapproving tone, before walking back inside. Leaving the Queen and Princess alone.

* * *

**Please review.**

**sorry for any mistakes**


End file.
